HELLO
by justtink1214
Summary: what happens when Beck and Jade reunite after years of being apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Bye, Hun," I said, as I kissed Keith goodbye and closed the door.

It was Monday morning and usually the nanny would be coming around this time, but since I haven't picked up any acting gigs in the last six months, I decided to stay home with the kids. I bet most of you are asking yourselves, what Jade West has kids? But yes it's true and I'm married too.

It all started a year after graduating high school. Beck and I broke up, I know hard to believe, but it was mostly because he got an acting gig in New York and I couldn't follow him, since I was currently filming in L.A. So before he left I broke it off, knowing it was best. He argued for weeks, but finally he gave in and we went our separate ways. I must admit even though I'm married sometimes I think about Beck and what has become of him.

I met Keith, a casting director, on set and well he was attractive and nice and we started dating. We were dating for about a year when he asked me to marry him, of course I accepted. A year later Nathan Elliot graced us with his presence. He was born on a Friday the thirteenth, weighed eight pounds exactly and I absolutely fell in love. A year and three months later we were blessed with identical twin girls, Mayah Grace and Khloe Mychelle. Compared to Nate, they were tiny, Mayah weighed five pound one ounce and Khloe exactly five pounds, and once more I fell in love. And well now here I am five years later with my beautiful family, Nate now four and the girls three.

"Mommy, hurry get our stuff so we can go," Nate yelled at me.

"Alright, let me clean your sisters up and then we'll get going," I told him, as he went off to get cleaned up and grab his sand toys.

Every Monday we go to the beach and spend the whole day there. My little monkeys absolutely love the beach.

I buckled my kids into their car seats and off we went. Luckily it was still early enough and tragic wasn't too bad. Once we got there I took all our stuff over to our usual spot and started to set everything up. I changed the girls and Nate into their bathing suits and rubbed them down with sun block. Then they started to play in the sand while I read a book . I loved watching my kids enjoying each other's company. As I was watching them a, "Hello," startled me.

"Hello," I said as I slowly turned around. To my surprise it was Beck.

"Wow, I can't believe it's really you," he said as he pulled me into a hug. As soon as he did all the memories I shared with him came rushing back to me.

"Who is that?" Nate asked as Beck and I pulled away.

"It's just someone I went to school with," I answered him.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not just someone you went to school with," Beck said sounding a bit offended.

"Ok, he's a friend," I added. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, New York was getting boring so I decided to come back to L.A. for good," he said smiling. "And well today I thought I'd hit the beach."

"Oh, just you?" I questioned.

"Yup, just me party of one," he chuckled. "So are you a nanny now?" he asked pointing at the kids.

Of course he would ask that, unfortunately he wasn't the first. The kids all looked like their dad. They had caramel skin, curly hair, and well the only thing they had that was mine were their eyes, Nate's were hazel and the girls had blue eyes. People everywhere would ask me what adoption agency I used or if I was their nanny. It was annoying.

I chuckled as I said, "No, believe it or not they're mine."

"Damn, you've been busy," Beck laughed.

"Yea, you can say that," I replied sarcastically.

"This is Nate, he's four and that's Mayah and Khloe, they're three," I said as I pointed to the kids.

"I see you didn't do the whole name rhyming thing for the twins," he said.

"No, you know I hate that," I simply said.

"I'm four," Nate said as he walked over to us.

"Cool," Beck answered, giving him a high five.

"What's you name, mommy's friend?" Mayah said as she faced Beck.

"I'm Beck, your mommy's high school sweet…"

Before he could finish I yelled, "FRIEND! mommy's high school friend."

"Yes mommy's friend," he replied giving the girls a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So are you married?" asked Beck as we both sat down and he positioned himself very close to me. For some odd reason this made me really nervous. It made me think of all the times Beck and I would go to the beach. I loved that feeling of being with him then, and well as bad as this sounds because I'm married I loved feeling him so close to me.

"Yea," I said waving my wedding ring in his face.

"Look at you Suzy housewife," he said sarcastically.

"Ugh shut up," I said tossing sand at him.

Then he looked at me and asked me, "Are you happy?"

Before today my answer would have been yes with no hesitation, but seeing Beck again brought back feelings I thought I had buried long ago.

Beck saw I was hesitating and leaned in and whispered to me, "I've missed you a lot."

"_Why now, I was perfectly fine and now this,"_ I told myself.

"Me too," I blurted out. Realizing what had left my mouth I quickly said, "I mean, I am happy. Keith is a great dad and husband."

We were interrupted when Mayah came and said, "I'm hungry mommy."

I broke eye contact with Beck and proceeded to make lunch. For sure I thought Beck would get bored entertaining my kids and leave, but to my surprise he was still here playing with Nate. I turned my back on them and finished up making sandwiches.

"Need help?" Beck asked, as he grabbed my waist.

I jumped, "N..n..no," I stuttered.

"Relax, I wasn't going to try anything," Beck said, as he winked at me. Damn, that wink I hate to admit it, but it drove me crazy.

Beck was amazing in high school and well this wasn't high school anymore, so I just had to forget about all those good times. "_I just have to stay strong and burry my feelings, after all I'm Jade West I'm good at that," _I told myself as I handed my kids their food.

Then my phone rang it was Keith.

"Hey babe, what you guys up to," he said.

"Hi Hun," I said.

"It's daddy," Nate yelled taking the phone from me.

"We're at the beach with mommy's friend," Nate said before I yanked the phone out of his hand.

"What?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, I ran in to an old friend of mine at the beach," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, ok. I'll be home later, see you guys then. Love ya," he said.

"Love you too see you at home," I said as I hung up.

Twenty minutes later I decided it was time to head back home.

"So it was nice seeing you, but we have to get going. Keith is going to be home soon and I need to start dinner," I said packing up all of our stuff.

"Ok, and if it helps you don't have to pretend around me," he said with a smile.

"Pretend!" I yelled, scaring Mayah and Khloe.

"You know what I'm talking about," he added helping me carry all the stuff back to my car.

Of course he would know, Beck knew, well apparently knows me very well. He could always tell when I wasn't being completely honest. I tried to play it cool, epic fail!

"That was the past, I love Keith and no one can change that," I said sternly.

"Then why do you keep giving me that stare I love so much?" he questioned.

Damn it, I didn't even realize I was doing it, but I'm married now and I can't let these feelings come out, not now. I have my kids to worry about.

"Whatever," I said. "I'll catch you later."

"Oh, you will," Beck answered. "Here's my number, I know you'll call." he handed me a piece of paper and pulled me into a tight hug. "_Oh his hugs how I've missed them. I've missed his scent, his grip, Oh, I've missed him so much," _I thought to myself as we hugged.

"Mom, hurry," said Nate, as he bang on the window.

"Shit, I'm coming," I yelled letting Beck go.

Beck gave me a peck on the cheek and he was off.

On the way home I just couldn't get Beck out of my mind. The kids were asleep and we were stuck in traffic. I was starting to fall asleep, so I decided to call someone to keep me awake. Keith was still at work so I couldn't call him, and well Cat was on vacation god knows where, I really didn't want to call Beck, but before I knew it the phone was in my hand and I had dialed. Talk about giving in so quickly.

XXXXok well its not that exciting right now, but i promise it gets better...read and review thanksXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Beck," I said.

"Hey Jade, I knew you'd call, but I didn't think it would be this soon," he replied.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm stuck in traffic and I need someone to keep me awake," I snapped back at him.

"Oh, like old times, but I'd keep you awake …well you know," he answered. Of course he was talking about sex. I just laughed.

"You want to know something," he said.

"What?"

"Nah, you're probably going to make fun of me," he replied.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"Ok, but you can't make fun of me," he replied with a small chuckle.

"Ok, fine just tell me already," I said almost yelling. I hate waiting.

"You're the only girl I've ever done it with," he confessed.

"Shut up, you Beck Oliver the hottest guy ever,' I replied.

"I'm glad you still think I'm hot," he said sounding very cocky.

"No, that's not what I meant, anyways back to the issue, I don't buy that."

"Really, honest. I Love you that much," I could tell he was grinning as he said that.

"You mean _loved_," I said. "I'm sure you've had many other girl friends."

"Yes, but I didn't love them like I _love_ you," he replied, and this time he put an emphasis on love.

"I _loved_ you too, but now I have Keith," I answered back, this time I put an emphasis on loved.

"Yea well we'll see who wins you over," he replied.

"I'm not a trophy," I spat back.

"I didn't mean it like that," Beck apologized. "It's just that I'm not going to let you get away this time, I know you still have feelings for me, I could tell just by being there with you today. The way you looked at me…"

Before he could finish I hung up.

It was true my feelings hadn't changed. I felt something, but could it be love, I mean it can't we've been apart for so long, plus I love Keith and I have my kids, my life is fine with out Beck. I can't let Beck popping back into my life change all that. I erased his number and told myself I would never call him or think of him again.

XXXXDo not own victoriousXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Before I knew it we were home. I unloaded my kids and all the stuff. Then I started to make dinner while they played in their rooms. I was finishing up dinner when Keith came home.

"Hi daddy," the kids yelled as they rushed down stairs and hugged Keith.

"Hi everybody," he greeted all of us.

"How was the beach?" he asked, as he kissed me.

"Fun, like always," I answered.

"mommy's friend played with us," Nate quickly added.

"Damn it," I thought to myself. Here come the questions.

"Who was it?" Keith questioned.

"Ummm, nobody just Beck, some guy I went to school with," I said nonchalantly. Luckily Keith didn't know I dated Beck or anything about him for that matter.

"Oh, a guy."

"Yea, but don't worry were just friends, plus I don't think I'll ever see him again he lives in New York," I answered, giving Keith a kiss. And the lies begin.

"Oh ok, let's eat," Keith said, as he motioned the kids to sit at the table.

Dinner was peaceful and it was a good night, because the kids actually finished up all their dinner. Usually they put up a fight.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'll be gone for a week. I'm going to New York, for casting for a new movie," he told me, giving me a hand with the dishes.

"A week, it's usually only two or three days. I'll miss you too much," I said. I hated it when he was gone. I always found myself missing him too much.

"I know, but it'll go by fast, I leave tomorrow."

"Ugh, tomorrow! Fine but remember to call everyday," I said, pulling Keith in for a kiss.

"I always do," he replied as he prepared the baths.

Then after baths and stories the kids fell asleep. We headed into our room, Keith kissing me softly. And well need I say more, I attacked him and gave him his going away present. It was a fun night!

In the morning Keith was getting ready to leave when my phone buzzed. I went to go see who it was, it was Beck. "What, how did he get my number?" I asked myself. Then I concluded he probably saved my number from when I called him. I dismissed the call and returned to Keith.

"Bye everyone," Keith said, as the shuttle arrived to pick him up.

"Bye," we all said. I kissed Keith and he hugged the kids before rushing out the door.

**After lunch**

I took the kids to the park after lunch. I was watching them play when I felt my phone buzzed. It was a text from none other than Beck. "Can't he just give up," I mumbled to myself, as I read the text.

_TO: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Hey, I wanna c u_

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

_Sorry, the hubby is out of town and I have the kids and tons of things to do._

Lie because I could easily get a sitter and not run errands.

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_No problem we can all hang out_

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

_No! really we are busy today_

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Tomorrow then_

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

_I can't! _

I couldn't think of another excuse and before I sent it, another text came in.

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Please for me!_

Ugh those words I couldn't resist, so I gave in.

_To: Beck_

_From: Jade_

_Fine, text me when and where and I'll find a sitter. Then leave me alone._

_To: Jade _

_From: Beck_

_Awesome! Tonight, dinner at seven! Give me your address so I can pick u up_

_To: Beck_

_From: jade_

_304 Los Feliz, it's a big house you can't miss it_

_To: Jade_

_From: Beck_

_Cool see you then! __J_

I cannot believe I just said yes to this.

"C'mon kids! Lets go mommy has to get ready for a meeting," I said. I felt horrible lying to my kids.

When we got home I called a sitter, fed my kids dinner, and got ready. I threw on a dress, black of course, some make up and heels and I was ready.

"Mommy you pretty," said Khloe.

"Thanks peanut," I said, as I hugged all my monkeys. "You guys be good, I won't be late, I said as I walked out the door. I decided to wait for Beck outside, I didn't want my kids to see I was going to out with him. Five minutes later he pulled up, butterflies filled my stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow," he said as he pulled up.

"Yea, yea. Let's just go I have to be back early."

"Ok, hop on." I did and we drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as I played with my hair.

"My house. I made dinner," he answered with a smile.

Why his house, "Ugh be strong Jade," I said to myself, as we arrived.

We walked in and sat down, he sat really close to him. So I moved.

"Why so nervous?" he smirked.

"Me nervous, please," I replied trying to stay cool.

"Prove it, come sit next to me," he said.

I didn't know what to do, so I scooted a little closer to him.

**BPOV**

Jade was looking hotter than ever, I really just wanted to throw myself at her, but I had to play it cool. I could tell she was nervous when she moved farther away from me. So I told her to come sit closer to me and she did.

I asked her how long her and Keith had been married, she quickly answered, "Five years, the best years I've had."

I could tell she loved Keith, but I knew somewhere deep down she loved me too. Well I hope.

"That's good," I answered. Followed by, "Let's eat."

I had made hr favorite, spaghetti. I opened a bottle of wine and poured some for her and me. Jade quickly took the glass and chugged all the wine.

"Slow your roll Sara Lee," I said sarcastically, pouring her more wine.

"Sorry, it's just I shouldn't be here I feel guilty leaving my kids and doing this to Keith," she said as she started to eat.

"We're friends having dinner that's all," I replied sipping some wine.

She nodded. After we ate we went over to the couch and talked. I poured us some more wine, Jade was on her fourth glass and me on my second.

"No more for you," I told her, trying to grad the glass away from her.

"Ugh, why," she yelled. I could tell she was buzzed.

"Because, you have your kids to return to," I answered, finally taking away the glass from her. As I grabbed the glass from her I couldn't help but kiss her. To my surprise she kissed me back, but I think it was because of the wine.

We were making out pretty passionately. I took off her heels and carried her upstairs to my room trying so hard not to break our kiss. I threw her on my bed and I got on top of her. I stroked her bottom lip with my tongue, and she granted me access into her mouth. I kicked my shoes off. Her hands were running through my hair and mine all over her body. Exploring every inch of her body. She made her way to my shirt and started to unbutton it, till it was off. I found the zipper to her dress and slid it off tossing it somewhere on the floor.

"_Man was she hot,"_ I thought to myself. She was wearing hot pink lacey panties and bra. I kissed her neck and bit it gently, and she let out a small moan.

I felt myself getting hard. I unhooked her bra and took her nipple into my mouth. I know she likes pain, so I bit it hard.

"Beck," she moaned, tugging at my hair. She started to unbuckle my pants, until I was only in my boxers. I was pinching her nipple hard and she was going crazy. I slowly slipped my hand into her panties, man was she wet, I slowly started massaging her clit.

"Ooooh Beck," she moaned.

"Jade," I moaned into her neck.

I started to slip my fingers into her. " Oh, god," she yelled. At this point I was sure all the neighbors could hear us. I started to move my fingers faster and faster, until she curved her body and came in my hand. I could feel her warm sweet juices cover my hand.

"Oh, Beck!" she yelled.

I smiled looking into her eyes. I cleaned her up with my mouth and whispered, "You are so sweet, just like I remember."

She just smiled at me. It wasn't long before we started to make out again. "Beck," she moaned in my ear. "Make me yours again."

I did as I was told. I entered her and started to thrust slowly then faster.

"Jade," I yelled.

"Take me." she moaned. I complied with her request my pounding her harder.

We went at it till I could feel her tighten around me about to cum again. I grabbed her breasts as I continued to pound her, harder. She moaned really loud as she came, and I couldn't help but release in her. I didn't have time to pull out. "Oh well," I thought to myself.

I fell to the side of her and we were both just lying there. We fell asleep for a little bit and then when we woke up she sat up and started to cry. I had a feeling she was having a guilt trip for what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Don't cry," I said.

"How can I not, I just cheated on Keith and it's twelve thirty in the morning, and I'm here with you instead of being with my kids," she sobbed, trying to find her clothes.

She grabbed what she could, got dressed, and headed downstairs. I slipped on my clothes and followed her downstairs.

"I feel dirty, I'm the worst mom and wife.."

"Stop it," I cut her off. "You are a great mom," I told her as she looked for her phone.

"Just take me home," she demanded.

I grabbed my keys and we headed towards my car. We arrived at her house and she got off, giving me a glare, oh if looks could kill.

"Leave me alone, never look for me ever!" she yelled at me as she slammed the car door.

I followed her. I know she told me to leave her alone, but after tonight I just couldn't. I was walking right behind her and she didn't look too happy that I was following her, but to my surprise she didn't yell at me or anything she just kept walking. We both went inside, where we were greeted by the babysitter, she just gave Jade a dirty look. Jade paid her and she left. Jade ran upstairs to check in on her kids. Then she came back downstairs.

"Didn't I tell you to leave," she yelled at me, pushing me towards the door.

"I can't leave with out making sure you're ok," I said to her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the couch. We both just sat there, until she broke the silence.

"You don't understand," she started. "I have a good life and here you come along , ugh I don't know, I'm just so confused now."

"Don't be," I said. "I know there's something there between us , I felt it tonight," I said looking into her eyes.

"No there can't be, I'm sorry but I just can't leave my life, I have my kids to think about," she answered.

She got up and started to walk away from me. I know she's right about her life and her family and how she just couldn't give all that up, but I need her too and I know she loves me.

"You can spend the night cuz its late, but tomorrow it's goodbye for good," she said. I accepted her offer because I'd do anything just to be with her. She threw sheets and a pillow at me and she went up stairs. As I drifted off to sleep all I kept thinking was how much I loved Jade.

JPOV

I crawled into bed disgusted with myself. "ugh what did I do," I told myself. Even though I felt guilty, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of me being Beck's again. And then it hit me, after all these years I still loved him. But I also loved Keith and the family we have. Ugh before I could think anymore I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Khloe and Mayah yelling, "Mommy, mommy, we're hungry time to be up."

"I'll be right there," I said rubbing my eyes. "Shit," I quickly thought to myself, " They can't find Beck here."

I pushed them aside and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning," Beck greeted me from the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here," I snapped back.

"Making your family breakfast," he answered, as he flipped the pancakes. " Don't worry I'll tell your kids I came over early to help you, they won't know I spent the night."

"Yea, whatever," I answered back as I went back upstairs.

I got all the kids and we went downstairs.

"Hi, mommy's friend," Nate greeted Beck.

"Hi, buddy," Beck said, giving Nate a glass of juice. "And good morning ladies," he told the girls.

He motioned all us to sit at the table where everything was nicely laid out. I must admit, it felt so nice that someone else was doing all this for me. Keith rarely did anything around the house, I couldn't even remember the last time he cooked for me. We all sat down and started eating.

"Mommy, what are we going to do today?" Nate asked, as he shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Honey, please finish eating before you speak," I yelled at him.

"Jade, he's a boy that's what we do," Beck said giving Nate a smile. I just rolled my eyes and kept on feeding Khloe and Mayah. Breakfast was quiet and every now and then Beck would glance over at me and smile. I just ignored it. The silence was broken when Nate yelled, "All done mommy."

"Ok babe, I'll help you clean up and get dressed," I said.

"Ok mommy," Nate answered. Followed by, " Let's go to the movies with your friend."

"No!" I yelled. "He's leaving soon."

XXXfiller chapter, but like i said earlier this story gets better. thanks for readingXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Please mommy, I like him," Nate yelled, starting to throw a tantrum.

"Ugh, fine," I gave in. "If he says he wants to."

"Absolutely," Beck said with a grin on his face.

"Yay, movies," yelled the girls.

Just then my phone rang. I picked up and it was Keith.

"Hi, babe," I answered.

"Hey honey bunches, what are you guys up to," he replied.

"Finishing up breakfast," I said.

"How are the critters?" he asked.

"Good," was all I got out before Nate yelled, "Hi daddy."

I put Keith on speaker and gave Beck a don't say anything glare. He just smiled.

"Ok, well dad has to go, love you guys, be good for mom," he told the kids. "I love you too my sexy beast," he told me I just chuckled.

"I love you too," I ended the call. It was hard to get those words out because I still felt extreme guilt for what happened the night before.

"Ok, kids lets get ready to go to the movies," I said. I took everyone upstairs and changed them. Then we went back downstairs and found a spotless kitchen. Beck had cleaned everything up. It was nice not having to clean for once.

"Ok, you guys watch some T.V. while I go shower," I told the kids as I turned on the fifty two inch plasma.

"I'll keep and eye on them," Beck said.

"Ugh, whatever," I growled back.

I went upstairs and into the bathroom. I turned the shower on and got in. the warm water felt so nice against my skin.

BPOV

I was just sitting there with Jade's kids watching television, when I decided to go upstairs. I made sure everything was locked and that nothing harmful was out. Not that they would have noticed because they were too into the cartoon they were watching. So I slowly crept upstairs.

I put my ear to the bathroom door and heard Jade's beautiful voice, she was singing. I slowly opened the door and quietly made my way in. I undressed and before I knew it I was in the shower with Jade. I grabbed her by the waist and she jumped.

"Relax," I said grinning.

"Get the fuck out," she yelled at me.

"Do you really want me to leave?" I asked her , looking into he eyes.

"Y…y…yes," she stuttered, so I took it as a no.

I pulled her in and kissed her, running my hands through every inch of her body.

**XXXBadeObssesser, sorry it took me so long i was on a mini vacation. XXX**

**XXXthis chapter is short, but enjoy anyways, R&R thanksXXX i don't own victoriousXXX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She struggled to get out of my grip.

"S…stop please," she said.

"You don't really mean that do you?" I asked her.

To my surprise she leaned in and kissed me. Before I knew it we were making out under the shower. I felt myself getting hard and I felt Jade's hand on my shaft. I groped her boobs and she made her way down my body with her mouth. Then I felt her take all of me into her mouth.

"Oh, Jade," I moaned, grabbing her hair.

She went faster and faster, licking every inch of me. As she went faster and faster, I couldn't help but cum in her mouth, she swallowed.

"You taste good," she said giving me a kiss.

"Not as good as you," I replied with a smile.

It wasn't long before we were making out again and I got hard. I flipped her over so she was facing the wall.

"Oh, Beck I love you," she panted.

I leaned in and whispered into her hair, "I love you too."

I slipped myself into her and she moaned loudly. I was pounding her hard, just so I could hear her moan.

"Oh, Beck say my name," she moaned.

"Jade," I yelled, as I grabbed her boobs with one hand and massaged her clit with the other.

"Beck, I'm gonna cum," Jade groaned, before releasing. I felt her warm juices all over me. I couldn't help but release too, inside her.

We caught our breath and then we heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy, are you almost done?" Nate yelled into the door.

"Yeah," Jade replied, as she quickly rinsed off and got out.

"Nate, go downstairs and find Beck or something, I'm almost done," Jade rambled.

JPOV

I told Nate to go downstairs while I finished getting dressed. I was nervous because for some reason I honestly thought my four year old son was going to walk in on Beck and I.

"I really meant what I said," I told Beck as I got dressed.

He smiled and said, "I know."

I no longer felt guilt whatsoever, being with Beck felt right. Though I know this makes me the shittiest person alive, I'm cheating on Keith and well I feel like a bad mother. I told Beck to wait until I told him he could come out, then I kissed him and left.

"Mayah, Khloe, Nate, c'mon grab your jackets and let's get going," I yelled from upstairs.

They all came running upstairs and went into their rooms. I knocked at the door and told Beck it was clear for him to go downstairs. He quickly ran downstairs without the kids noticing.

"Ready everyone," he yelled.

"Yea, lets go," said Nate as he rushed downstairs and almost tripped. Before we left I hugged all of my little ones and told them, "I love you guys."

"We know mom," said Nate trying to escape the hug.

"For always and ever," Mayah and Khloe giggled.

"Yea no matter what," I said, giving them each a kiss.

Beck sensed I was feeling like a bad mother, so he said to me, "You're a great mother and always will be."

"Well I hope so," I said with tears filling my eyes.

"Let's go," Beck said. "I don't want to see you cry."

I held back the tears and we all piled into my hummer. I was hoping this outing would be a nice one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We got to the movie theatre, grabbed some snacks, and we went to find seats. Khloe sat next to Mayah, who sat next to Nate, I sat next to him and Beck next to me. The movie began and all my monkeys stared at the screen like they were in a trance. Meanwhile I couldn't even focus because I was thinking of everything that was going on. What I felt for Beck was true, I still loved him, but I also had some feelings for Keith. I know how can I have feelings for Keith after cheating on him? Right. But I do, and this is why I hate feelings.

I was thinking about how I was going to tell Keith that I cheated on him. How would he react? Pissed off I imagined. My biggest fear was that he was going to be so angry he would take my kids away. And as much as I loved Beck I didn't know if I was willing to take that risk.

"What did I say about crying," Beck whispered in my ear.

I didn't even realize that tears had fallen out of my eyes.

"I…I was just thinking," I whispered back.

"What about?" replied Beck as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You, me, the kids, Keith," I rambled. " I just don't know how Keith is going to react when I tell him I cheated on him. What if he gets back at me by taking the kids away," I finished trying so hard not to breakdown.

"Don't say that you're their mother and I don't think your husband would do that to you," Beck said, giving me a hug.

I could tell he felt bad for putting me in this position, but it's not all his fault, after all it takes two to tango.

Something I knew for sure was that I loved Beck and maybe this was all happening for a reason. Maybe it was life giving us a second chance to be with each other. My head was a mess, I needed a smoke. So I asked Beck if he could watch the kids while I stepped outside for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"I need some air," I answered, as I rummaged through my purse trying to find my smokes.

Beck saw that I pulled out my smokes and a lighter.

"You know those aren't good for you ," he said with a smirk.

"So," I snapped back. "They relax me."

"Just saying, cuz I really didn't like the fact that you smoked back then," he said.

I had been smoking since senior year. I did it mostly because it took me away from all my problems. I smoked pot from time to time, but it was mostly cigarettes. Beck never like it, but I didn't care I still did it. I stopped when I got pregnant, and well now I only did it if I really needed it, and in my defense today I really needed it.

I stormed off and sat outside. I brought the cigarette to my mouth and lit it. The first puff immediately did the trick. I took a couple more puffs and then I decided to go back in. I was about to walk inside when I saw Beck and the kids heading my way.

"You missed the last part of the movie," yelled Nate.

"Sorry babe, I just needed some air," I said smiling.

"Mommy, let's go eat," said Mayah.

"Yea my I hungry," chimed in Khloe.

"Ok, where do you guys want to go?" I asked, opening the car.

"To the place a the mall," Nate answered.

"The Pita place," said Mayah.

"It's pizza," sad Nate a bit annoyed.

"Be nice to your sisters," I scolded him. "Ok, we'll go I just have to take Beck back to our place so he can get his car and leave."

"No! mamma I bet he's hungry too, let him come," Nate shouted as we drove off.

"my goodness my kids really like Beck, that's a good thing right?" I said in my head.

"It's ok I know you want to spend time with them," Beck answered. "Just take me to my car."

"No, please please come with us," whined Nate.

"You heard the man," I said smiling at Beck.

"Ok, buddy I guess you win. I'll join you guys," Beck said with a big smile.

I could tell Beck really like the kids, probably because he wished they were our kids and not Keith and mine. After we ate we went back to my place. By the time we got back it was time for the kids to take their baths and go to bed. Beck helped me with Nate, and I focused on the girls.

After stories were read the kids were asleep. Beck and I made our way back downstairs and sat down.

"They're great kids," he said, looking at his phone.

"I know," I said with a smile.

"I bet you and Keith take them out a lot. That's why they like to be out and about instead of being home," he added, setting his phone down on the coffee table.

"Not really, _I _take them out a lot. Unfortunately their dad works long hours, maybe that's why Nate was so clingy to you today. I guess he likes to have another guy around," I said turning on the television.

"Maybe…so about today?" Beck changed the subject.

"What about it," I snarled.

"I need to know what you are thinking."

"I don't know," I started. " I did mean what I said , I do love you and being with you is great, but I also feel something for the father of my kids, I just don't know what to do," I babbled, taking a seat next to Beck.

"Follow your heart, whatever your choice is I will understand, even if it means loosing you," Beck said holding my hand.

His words were so sincere and sweet, that right at that moment I knew my future was with Beck. I knew he was the one for me and that whatever I felt for Keith wasn't as strong as what I felt for Beck. Now the only problem was how to tell Keith it's over after five years!

I leaned in and kissed him sweetly. It was so beautiful I didn't want that moment to end.

XXXEnjoy and thanks for the reviews, much appreciatedXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Stay the night," I said, looking into his big brown eyes.

"Of course," he answered.

BPOV

"Yes," I said to myself.

She invited me to stay the night and I was thrilled. We sat in each other's arms watching T.V. until she got up.

"I'm going to bed," she said, yawning.

"Ok, goodnight," I answered. I expected to sleep on the couch like the night before.

"Come to bed with me," she said grabbing my hand.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes." she quickly answered.

"Let's go." I said, as we both headed up the stairs.

We got to her room and she gave me some of Keith's clothes to change into. I looked at her and just couldn't believe that after all these years she still loved me. I was happy, but I also felt bad. I didn't like putting her in this situation, making her cheat on her husband and feeling like a horrible mother. But none the less I was happy to have her and I could tell she was happy too.

JPOV

"I can't believe I told him to stay with me in my bed," I said to myself, as I changed into my pajamas.

I got out of the bathroom and he was already in bed waiting for me. I climbed in and he wrapped his arms around me .

"I love you, always have," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, gave him a kiss on the cheek and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I quickly got up and checked on the kids, they were still sleeping. I went back to my room and closed the door. I sat on the bed just staring off into space.

"Good morning," Beck said, leaning in to kiss me.

"Hi," I responded, as I kissed back.

"Mommy!" Khloe yelled as she started to open the door. I quickly got up and told beck to go in the bathroom.

"What honey," I said, as I opened the door.

"Mayah doesn't want to give me my toy."

"She'll give it back I promise. Now go back to your room until it's time for breakfast," I told her.

"Ok, mommy," said Khloe as she left.

I opened the bathroom door and told Beck that I would take the kids out and while we were out he could leave. He agreed and then he kissed me.

He began to nibble on my neck and before I knew it we were on my bed, totally naked. He smacked my ass, and I bit his neck. He was on top of me begging for entrance, so I let him in. As soon as he was in, it was nothing but pleasure. His warmth in itself was very pleasing. He bit my nipple and I yelped a little. We were going at it so hard and fast that before I knew it we both climaxed. I felt his warm seed fill me up and them we both collapsed on the bed.

Shortly after he sat up and had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are you on the pill or something?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"Oh, that's not good," he answered.

"Relax, I don't think anything is going to happen. Just next time bring a condom," I said as I kissed him goodbye. "Ok, off to breakfast we go kids," I yelled across the hall.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

"I hope she's right about the whole unprotected sex thing," I thought myself.

As Jade and the kids left I made my way downstairs and left. I drove home, showered and watched some T.V. I had the biggest smile on my face the whole day. At around five thirty my phone buzzed , it was a text from Jade.

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Come over after the kids are in bed._

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Yea sure just text me when they're out._

To: Beck

From: Jade

_K…cant wait to see you. __J_

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Same here. ;)_

I sent the text and focused my attention on the television.

At around eight Jade called me.

"Hey they are all asleep, come over," she said.

"I'll be over right now," I answered, as I grabbed my keys and left.

I arrived at her place and knocked on the door. She quickly answered it. I hugged her and she kissed me.

"I've missed you all day," I said as I sat down.

"Me too," she answered, taking the seat right next to me.

"Did you have fun with the kids?" I asked.

"Yea we went to breakfast and then to the park," she replied, resting her head on my shoulder.

"So have you thought about what you are going to do?" I asked randomly. "You know about the whole situation."

"Yea I have," she quickly answered. "I'm going to come clean and tell Keith everything when he comes back."

"What about the kids?"

"Well I'm going to try and explain it to them the best way I can," she answered.

"And I'll be by your side every step of the way," I told her, kissing her forehead.

She smiled at me and kissed me softly. We spent the rest of the night talking, at about one in the morning we made our way back to her room and fell asleep.

JPOV

I woke up to the screams of Nate at around three in the morning. I quickly jolted out of bed and ran to his room. He was having a nightmare. I quickly tried to calm him down. When he finally did it was four thirty in the morning. I was exhausted to say the least. I returned to bed and cuddled next to Beck. He put his arm around me and I fell asleep. At around six in the morning my phone went off. I stumbled out of bed and found my phone. It was a text message from Keith.

From: Keith

To: Jade

_Hey babe my trip got cut short , so I'll be home today, actually I'll be hom ein about 15 minutes or less…SURPRISE! J_

"What," I yelled. I had to get rid of Beck.

To: Keith

From: Jade

_K hunn, we'll be waiting for u!_

Was all I replied before going into panic mode!

XXXbeckandjade2 thanks for liking my story! and thanks everyone else who reads and reviewsXX enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I grabbed Beck's clothes off the floor and tossed them at him. He squirmed and I literally shoved him off the bed. I told him to wake up and change. He was still groggy but he complied with my request. I rushed him downstairs and pushed him out the door. He was so confused that immediately after I heard his car leave the drive way he texted me.

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Ok, so you just shoved me out your door at 630 in the morning…y?_

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Cuz, Keith is on his way!_

As soon as I sent that the door opened, it was Keith.

"Hi babe," I greeted him, shoving my phone in my robe pocket.

"Hey," he greeted me. "Who was that pulling out of our driveway?"

"Shit," I mumbled to myself. "No one, probably someone making a turn or something."

"Oh," Keith answered. He set his bags down and came towards me. " I've missed you," he told me, as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Yeah, me too," I said, giving him a small smile.

KPOV

I kissed Jade and although she kissed back, it didn't feel like the same Jade I left a couple of days ago. She gave me a slight smile and not once did she look me in the eyes. It was as if she had done something and I had caught her. Like she was a kid trying to sneak a cookie before dinner and got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I wondered for a second if maybe it had to do with that car in the driveway? I shook the thought out of my head and decided just to ask her if something was wrong.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied.

"Because you seem a bit on edge," I answered her.

"On edge!, well maybe because our four year old son woke up at all hours of the night yelling and screaming, so yea I'm tired!" Jade snapped back at me, and stormed off upstairs.

That was the first time in five years that Jade had snapped at me. Sure she had a temper, but she always knew how to control it. I was so surprised and I most definitely knew something was going on.

JPOV

I stormed off upstairs and I couldn't believe I snapped at Keith like that. I closed the door behind me and climbed into bed. Usually when Keith comes home from long trips, we have some breakfast and have some "fun" before the kids wake up. But today all I wanted was to for Keith to leave so I could be with Beck. I knew I had to tell Keith, but I didn't want to do it right there and then. So I decided to put a fake smile on and act as if nothing, until I got the courage to tell Keith. I decided to go back downstairs and apologize to Keith. I put on a fake smile and walked downstairs.

"Babe," I started. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's ok babe, I know the kids are a handful," he answered.

I went over and sat next to him on the couch. He then gave me a hug and a kiss.

"I know what will make it better," he said, with a smirk on his face.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. I smiled at him. He leaned in and started nipping at my neck. He slipped his hand in my robe and groped my breasts. I was staring to really get into it, but then I remembered the hickeys on my boobs, which of course Keith didn't give me. I quickly pulled away and jolted right out of the couch.

"What's the matter?" asked a confused Keith.

"Nothing, it's just um…I'm on my period," I lied to Keith.

"Ugh, fine," he grunted.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you later," I told him.

"Ok, fine," he answered. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok hun, I'm going to start breakfast the kids will be up soon," I yelled at Keith as he made his way up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight I took my phone out of my pocket. I had a text from Beck.

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Sooo what happened, did u tell him?_

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Nope I couldn't but I will. Do you want to meet up tonight?_

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Ok no pressure, and yea sure I'd love to wanna come to my place?_

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Sure, I'll be over around eight_

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Awesome see you then_

I know I shouldn't go see Beck, but I really miss him.

BPOV

I sent the last text and was looking forward to see Jade. I really did hope she'd tell Keith soon, but like I told her there was no pressure as long as it gets done. Every minute I spent away from Jade, made me realize how much I needed her. I love her so much and after all these years I had never stopped. I started to clean up so everything would be perfect when Jade came over.

JPOV

"Hey babe," I said to Keith.

"What," he answered, as he sat down to watch a movie with Nate. The girls were already asleep, so it was only father and son.

"Do you mind staying with the kids for a couple of hours?" I asked.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because im going out with some friends," I replied.

"Who?" my goodness is this twenty questions.

"Ummm Andre and Tori," I quickly said. "Were going to dinner."

"Yea, sure. Just don't be home too late," he responded.

"I won't," I replied, walking downstairs.

"You look hot," he said leaning in for a kiss, I turned and he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Thanks, see ya later," I said as I left.

I climbed into my car and left. I was so excited to see Beck and to just hug him and kiss him. Man I sure did love him after all these years.

XXX here's another chapter and it only gets better from hereXXX thanks again for R&R much appreciated


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

KPOV

I've never seen Jade so excited to go out with Tori and Andre, not to mention so dolled up. It kind of made me more suspicious, "But it's Jade she wouldn't cheat on me," I thought to myself. "The kids and I mean a lot to her, she wouldn't do anything to ruin that."

I didn't like that I was jumping to conclusions, but Jade is acting strange. She didn't want to have sex today, I know she said she was on her period, but we could have done other things. Instead she totally freaked out on me. Before my thoughts ran away with me, I glared over at my son who was asleep. So I carried him up to his room and put him to bed. I went back downstairs and waited for Jade.

Usually when she goes out she's back by eleven thirty and it was already midnight, and no sign of her. I texted her a couple of times, but no answer. I watched some T.V. until I fell asleep.

JPOV

Beck's warmth was so soothing I didn't want to leave, but Keith had already sent me ten text messages.

"Sorry, I have to go," I said, getting away from Beck's arms.

"Why, just stay. It's already three forty five in the morning," replied, a groggy Beck.

"Shit! Shut up," I yelled, looking for my clothes. "Keith is going to kill me!"

"Calm down," Beck told me, tossing me my bra.

"He sent me ten text messages already and that was hours ago," I responded, as I got dressed and slipped my shoes on.

"Well, just tell him you lost track of time or something, he's probably asleep anyways," Beck said as he walked me downstairs.

"No, he probably waited for me and he's on the couch," I spat back.

"I'm sure you'll think of something to tell him," Beck said.

"Whatever, love you, see you maybe later," I said, giving Beck a kiss good bye.

"Love you too, and just call if you're going to come over," he yelled, as I got in my car.

I drove off and was trying to think of something to tell Keith. I would just give him some lame excuse, plus it's not like he'll be suspicious. I finally got home and parked in the drive way. I slowly opened the door and who was on the couch asleep, Keith. "Damn it," I mumbled to myself, as I tip toed inside.

Just as I was going to close the door I heard a, "What time is it?" Keith had woken up.

"Umm late," was all I answered as I shut the door.

"Well I'm glad you're home I was worried," he said, as he made his way over to me.

"I'm sorry, I left my phone in the car and lost track of time," I quickly answered.

"Well I'm just glad you're home," Keith said, leaning n for a kiss. I quickly turned and gave him my cheek again. He wasn't too happy about that, in fact he totally snapped.

"What, you come home late and I can't even get a kiss," he yelled at me. "It's fucking four in the god damn morning and you strut in here like it's four in the afternoon, as if nothing," he yelled some more.

"Shhh, you're going to wake the kids," I said. "Let's talk about this later, ok," I said and walked upstairs.

"No let's talk now," Keith yelled, as he followed me.

"What do you want, I told you I lost track of time," I shouted as I stormed in my room. Keith was right behind me.

"And what the hell were you doing?" he asked slamming the door behind him.

I've never seen Keith so angry before. I was so tired and I really didn't want to have this conversation right now, but he just wouldn't stop.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," I said, as I climbed into bed. I was totally ignoring Keith.

"Fine, do as you please," he yelled. He grabbed his pillow and a blanket and stormed downstairs.

I sat in silence for a little bit, before the sand man won me over and I was asleep.

XXXthanks everyone for the positive feedback and suggestionsXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning I was up really early. My main goal was to get Keith in a better mood and then tell him. I crept downstairs and saw that Keith was still sleeping. So I made my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast. A few minutes later I saw Keith approaching me.

"Good morning," I said, hoping he would forget about earlier.

"So what did you do last night, that you came home so damn late," he quickly asked, in a firm tone.

"Nothing special, eat, talk, hang out," I replied, hoping to get him off my case.

"See I'd believe that but you came home at four and you didn't let me kiss you, and quite honestly you looked like a big hot mess," he added.

Oh god he isn't going to drop this.

"I was just tired ok, and I'm sorry I came home late," I answered, not making eye contact.

"I'll let this slide," he said, taking my chin and bringing my head up so our eyes were meeting.

I thought he was going to kiss me, but what happened next really stunned me.

"But god help you Jade if you are lying to me, I swear you'll regret it," he said.

I quickly reacted and yelled, "What the fuck! Are you freaking threatening me you asshole."

I was about to throw the frying pan at him when I saw the kids come down.

"What's going on?" questioned Nate innocently.

"Yea mommy what's happening?" the girls chipped in.

I put on the best fake smile and answered, "Nothing, go to your rooms and change were going to breakfast."

They did as I told them and once they were out of sight I focused my attention back to Keith.

"Are you going to hit me now," he smirked.

"Go to hell, I'm taking the kids and I don't know if we'll be back," I answered, angrier than ever.

"You better or else," he muttered.

"You piece of shit! Or else what huh tell me," I yelled.

"You'll never see them again," he replied.

My heart broke as I heard those words. "Would he really do that," I thought to myself. I found myself crying because of how pissed off I was.

"We'll see about that," I yelled, leaving the kitchen. I gathered my kids and headed out the door.

KPOV

I was angry at myself for threatening Jade, but I also didn't like being lied to, and something told me Jade was lying. I wouldn't actually take the kids away from her it's just something I said in the heat of the moment. She stormed off with all the kids and all I could hear was Nate asking, "Why isn't daddy coming." Jade simply answered, "Because he's busy."

After they were gone I went upstairs and laid down. I turned over and noticed Jade had forgotten her phone. It was sitting on her side of the bed. I know it's wrong to snoop, but I had to make sure she wasn't lying. I grabbed her phone and quickly found her inbox. She had a few texts from Cat and some from someone named Beck. I opened those up and was taken back with what I saw.

XXXEnjoy!XXX


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Hey you, good morning! Hope you didn't get in trouble_

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Hey good morning! I did but I'll tell ya later…long story_

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Ok, and I'm sorry! Are you gonna come by later? Really miss you already!_

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Yea if I can get away …miss you too!_

To: Jade

From: Beck

_Alright, well I'll be here waiting. Love ya! And I had a good time last night. You're such a beast in bed ;)_

To: Beck

From: Jade

_Hahaha! Yes last night was fun, hope fully see you later! Bye._

"This fucking bitch is cheating on me," I yelled, looking at her phone. I was so angry I threw her phone against the wall, cracking the screen right through the middle. Then I wondered who the hell this guy was.

"Beck," I whispered, it sounded so familiar. Then I remembered, it was that guy she ran into at the beach. The guy she went to school with.

BPOV

I was about to go for a run when my door bell rang. I opened the door and to my surprise it was Jade and her kids. Jade looked very much upset.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, letting them in.

"Umm kids why don't you guys stay here and watch T.V. mommy needs to talk to Beck," Jade said, I took that as my cue to turn on my television.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I quickly questioned.

"It's Keith," she answered. "He's suspicious."

"What, how?" I said.

"Because I got home really late, and well since I've been with you I haven't let him touch me." I couldn't help but smile knowing she was all mine again.

"Shit, I don't know what to say," I simply said.

"That's not all," she said, with worry in her eyes. "He threatened to take my kids away if I was lying to him," she broke down and sobbed uncontrollably. I just held her.

"That mother fucker," I muttered. "He wont, I promise," I reassured her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I..I just don't know," she muttered.

"Look, I know you wanted to wait before telling him about us, but let's just do it right now before things get too out of hand," I suggested.

"Ok, I know you're right. Let's drop the kids off at Andre's, he's home so there's no need to call him let's just go."

"Ok let's go," I said, grabbing my car keys.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to Andre's. Jade had to lead the way since, I had forgotten where Andre lived. We pulled up to his house and got out.

"Hey Jade," Andre greeted us, as he opened the door. "Hey Beck, long time no see," I just smiled.

"Uncle Dre!" the kids all yelled.

"Hey buddies," he replied.

"Hey so can I leave them here with you for a bit?" Jade asked.

"Umm yeah sure," Andre answered, I could tell he was confused.

"It's a long story we'll tell you later," Jade told him.

"Alright no problem. Your kids are safe with me," he chuckled.

We said good bye and left. We drove back to her place and I must admit I was really nervous. We finally arrived and parked. We both took a deep breath before getting out. We walked up to the front door and Jade said, "Let me go in first, I'll call your name if I need you ok."

I didn't want to just stand outside, but I complied with her request.

"Ok, I'm one call away," I said and kissed her.

She turned around and headed inside her stone brick house.

JPOV

I walked inside and could tell Keith had been drinking. The whole house smelled of alcohol.

"Keith," I yelled, walking into the kitchen.

He was at the table with my phone in one hand and a drink in another.

"Damn it, I forgot my phone," I said to myself, as I approached him. "For sure he went through it and knows."

"Where are the kids," he quickly asked.

"At Andre's," I said, as calmly as possible.

He didn't say anything. He drank up the last of his drink in one gulp and got up. He then threw my phone at me, the screen cracked down the middle.

"What did you do to my phone?" I yelled.

"Well next time you cheat on someone learn to cover up your tracks," he shouted. Shit he knew!

XXXdo not own victoriousXXX


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I…I…I'm sorry," I stuttered, trying to calm Keith.

"Ha! Not as sorry as you're going to be," he yelled at me. He was so in my face I could smell the vodka on his breath.

"Look I'm really sorry , I didn't mean to and I was going to tell you…," was all I could say before he shouted.

"Don't give me that sorry crap! Five years Jade, I've loved you unconditionally for five fucking years and now you do this," he said, on the verge of tears. I could see the hurt in his eyes which made me feel like the most horrible person walking on this earth.

"I've given you everything, my life, my heart and you go and fuck someone else!" he was yelling and crying.

"I really am sorry, Keith please believe me I swear I didn't plan this it just happened," I rambled. "You've been amazing and deserve someone who can truly appreciate you."

I didn't know what else to say, never in my life did I think I'd end up in a situation like this. Never! He didn't say anything just kept staring and I was so nervous I kept rambling.

"I hate myself for doing it, but Beck," he quickly spoke.

"That fucking guy you ran into at the beach, why?" damn he remembered me mentioning Beck.

"We use to date and well we broke up but for all the wrong reasons and seeing him I don't know, it brought back feelings I guess," no not I guess I know.

"So all our five years were a lie Jade, you fucking lying bitch, I didn't deserve this, just like you don't deserve your kids!" he yelled so loud I flinched. "They don't need a whore for a mother."

I was trying to keep my cool, but hell no he just hit me where it hurt most and I lost it.

" I do deserve them and I'm not going to let you talk to me like that," I yelled, smacking him across the face. he just continued yelling.

"You love them so much you lied to them to see your bitch of a lover," damn he really knew how to hurt me. He pushed me aside and stumbled over to the living room. I hated that he was right, I'm a horrible mother for putting my happiness before my kids.

"Leave Beck out of this," I shouted, getting even more frustrated and angry. I was frustrated because I was quickly loosing control of the situation.

"Well you can leave and be happy with him, but the kids stay with me!" he yelled some more.

"Fuck you they're mine, don't you dare take them," I spat back, with tears in my eyes.. And that was it I completely lost it. I walked over to him in the living room throwing anything in my path at him.

"Fuck you, you crazy ass bitch," he yelled, as he was struck with a vase.

He retaliated. He grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch. I was trying to scream and push him off of me, but he was too strong.

"You want to play that game fine," he yelled as his hand struck my face, opened palmed. Over and over till Beck came in.

BPOV

I heard tons of yelling, crying, and cursing and there I was just standing outside. Then I heard things breaking and that's when I rushed inside. Jade was on her back on the couch her husband on top of her. I was too late he had hit her, and by the looks of it m ore than once.

"Get off of her," I yelled, rushing towards the tall 6'4 man.

"So you're her bitch," he yelled at me, as he tried to punch me but missed.

Jade took this as her chance to quickly get up.

"Let's go," I said to her, as I grabbed her and rushed her out the door.

"Fine leave you pussy, but Jade I promise you this, the kids are mine!"

"Fuck you," I yelled as we went through the door.

"Jade I promise he wont take your kids," I told her, as I hugged her. She just sobbed.

"I just can't believe he'd do that," she sniffed. "He hit me, I know I deserved it but,"

"No you don't deserve that, ever," I told her. I examined her face and she had red spots on her cheeks. "Poor Jade, this was all my fault," I thought to myself.

"Beck what am I going to do, all I want are my kids," she sobbed.

"And you do have them, lets go get them," I told her, trying to make her feel a bit better.

"But what if he ends up with them, because of how much of a horrible mother I am," she said trying to calm down. But it wasn't happening, she was a mess.

"You are a great mother any one can see that, don't let him put you down," I said. " He won't have them I promise. I'm going to do anything to make sure you end up with your kids, alright."

She just nodded wiping the tears from her face. We walked to the car and drove to get the kids. Jade could really use the love from her kids right now.

XXXonce agin thanks for all the reviews!XXX enjoy! R&R thanksXXX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

JPOV

I was so shaken by everything that was happening . I was so angry at Keith and at myself. I hated him for hitting me, but I hated myself more for being selfish and bringing all this upon my kids and Keith. We got to Andre's and Beck got out to pick the kids up. I was too unstable to even get out of the car. I sat there trying to calm down before my kids saw me. I saw them coming and put on the best happy face I could.

"Hey guys," I greeted them, as they got in the car.

"Hi mommy," Nate smiled. "Are we going to go home now?"

"Umm…no were going to go play at Beck's house for a little while," I replied back.

"Yea we're going to chill at my house and play video games," Beck chimed in.

"But what about daddy?" asked Mayah.

Ugh, I could feel my stomach turn as she asked that. I answered her with the first thing that came to my mind, "He's fine at home or he's probably working."

"He always works," said Khloe.

"Who wants ice cream," yelled Beck, killing the awkwardness of the conversation.

We got to the ice cream parlor and got everyone ice cream. I was still very much upset, but being with my kids made me happy and forget a bit about the situation. We finally got to Beck's house and I heard my phone buzzed. I couldn't see who it was because Keith had cracked the screen so I just answered.

"Babe, I'm really sorry please come home, I miss you and the kids, I haven't seen them all day," it was Keith.

Tears of anger poured out of my eyes and Beck quickly got the kids inside. He told them to stay inside and he came back outside.

"I…I can't believe you have the nerve to call after what you did!" I yelled.

"Please forgive me, I love you," Keith replied.

"Just stop," I snapped back.

Beck grabbed my phone, "You leave her alone or I swear."

"What you're going to come after me, stay out of this, this is between Jade and I," I heard Keith answer.

"No, anything involving Jade is my business," Beck spat back and hung up.

I couldn't stop crying I was so pissed that he had the nerve to call and expect everything to be fine.

"Don't cry," Beck told me, as he hugged.

"Ugh," I grunted. "I'm just so pissed, he thinks everything is fine, but it's not he hit me."

"I'm so sorry Jade, I love you and I'd never to that to you, ever," he said.

"I know Beck, I love you too," I said, as I kissed his warm lips.

"I just want to get through tonight and figure everything out in the morning," I huffed.

"Ok, and anything you and your kids need just ask," he said oh so very sweetly.

I smiled, hugged him, and gave him one more kiss. I wiped my tears and we headed inside. The kids were all sitting on the couch watching cartoons. We sat down and watched cartoons with them until about nine. Then the kids fell asleep and Beck carried then off the guest room one by one. He placed them all on the huge California King bed and laid covers on them. I kissed them goodnight and told them I loved them. Then Beck and I headed towards his room and got in bed. We just laid there in each others arms.

KPOV

I couldn't believe I had hit Jade. I couldn't believe everything that was happening it felt like a horrible nightmare. I was so pissed that she took the kids and that they were all probably at Beck's, that mother fucker. I couldn't loose her I love Jade she's my everything. I decided to call her and she answered unfortunately it didn't go as planned. She yelled at me and then her damn lover had to put his two sense in. So I decided I had to tell her all this and make her forgive me in person. I just had to think of a way to get her home with out Beck. I decided to try and call her again the next morning. Then I just spaced off and fell asleep.

BPOV

Poor Jade she was going through hell and it was all my fault. We were cuddling in my bed and I just wished so badly that everything would turn out right.

XXX I know short chapter, but anyways enjoy and R&R thanks guysXXXonly a couple more chapters before it's over and thanks again to all for the reviews and positive feed back thus far greatly appreciated!XXX


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Jade I'm really sorry for all this," I whispered to her.

She looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"It's not your fault that I still love you and I'm willing to go through hell for you," she replied with a smirk.

"WOW," I thought to myself. "She really does love me."

"I'd go to hell and back just for you too," I told her.

I gave her a kiss and then we just laid there in silence. Me, stroking her thick black locks of hair until she finally fell asleep.

I looked at her and just smiled, she looked so peaceful. Then I just thought about how much I loved this girl and honestly her kids were starting to win a place in my heart. They were great and it just made me want a little one of my own someday, with Jade of course.

Unfortunately right now we had to deal with Keith and everything else. I really just hoped and prayed he'd come around and just give her a divorce and let her keep her kids.

"This was going to be a long hard battle," was the my last thought before my mind went dark and I was asleep.

KPOV

I woke up really early the next morning with a pounding head ache. I could feel the pounding of my heart beat in my ears, it was horrible. I got up to go to the bathroom and took a detour going into every room in the house. It was so silent. That's when I realized that unless I made peace with Jade, I would never have the laughter of my kids fill the house again. And I couldn't bare the idea of not having them around at all. I also wanted Jade back, but after these couple of days I realized she never really was mine to begin with. I didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Before I knew it I was downstairs at the liquor cabinet opening a bottle of grey goose. I took swig after swig of vodka. I just couldn't deal with everything. My life had come crashing down in a blink of an eye and I just didn't know how to deal with it.

JPOV

I woke up to the beaming light of the sun in my face. I rolled over and for a minute I didn't remember where I was. Then I remembered we where at Beck's, ugh I just wished it would all go away. But I knew it wasn't. I sat up and saw it was noon. I quickly rushed out of bed and rushed down to the bedroom where my kids were. But before I reached the room I saw a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hey babe _

_I took the kids for some grub and then were gonna go to buy them some stuff, since you guys will be staying at my place. Didn't wanna wake you, but if you're up before we come back and get hungry there are some pancakes in the microwave. We will be back soon and don't worry I'll take good care of your little treasures. Rest up and I'll see you later. Love you!_

_Beck _

I smiled and headed towards the microwave. I took the pancakes out and went over to sit on the couch. I was almost done when my phone rang. I know I shouldn't of answered but I thought it was Beck. Boy was I wrong!

"Jade sweetie please forgive me. Can we meet up and talk," Keith pleaded. His words were slurred so I knew he'd been drinking again!

"So what you can hit me again," I spat back.

"No, Jade I'm really sorry. Please I just need to see you and my babies. I need them please come home," he ranted hysterically.

I did feel bad because after all he was their dad and had a right to see them. That's something I wouldn't allow myself to do, use the kids as a form of getting back at him. I would never do that even if I was really pissed at him, after all the kids needed their father too.

"Fine," I said. "I'll take them so you can spend time with them, but I'm just going to grab some things and leave, I wont stay."

"That's good all I want is to see my kids, and I want to talk but if you don't want to I understand," he said sounding a bit calm.

"We'll see, but you better be sober and you better watch yourself with the kids," after he hit me, I was just worried he might hit the kids too. "If you touch them I swear Keith…"

"What you actually think I'd hit them, well I won't. they haven't done anything wrong!" he yelled.

"Fine, we'll be there in about two hours or so," I replied and hung up.

Five minutes later Beck walked through the doors with all my babies.

"Mommy," Nate greeted me. "Beck bought us all these things."

They had tons of bags. Beck bought them everything from clothes to toys and whatever else they needed. I wasn't expecting so many things.

"Did you say thank you," I said staring at all of them.

"Yes they did," replied Beck. He was about to kiss me, but refrained seeing the kids were still in the room.

"Mommy are we going to live here?" Nate asked. I stood silent.

"No silly we can't leave daddy," Mayah added.

That's when it hit me, telling my kids was going to be harder than I thought.

"Speaking of daddy," I started. "We're going to go see him."

"Yay," they all said. Beck on the other hand gave me a are you freaking serious look.

The kids went off to play, leaving Beck and I alone.

"Please tell me your not going," Beck began.

"As much as _I _don't want to, I can't keep the kids away from him, he's their father."

"You're right, but I'll go with you," Beck suggested.

"No, its best if I go alone," I replied.

"Fine," Beck gave in.

"And thanks for buying my kids all these things, really you didn't have to," I said, as I started to take all the things out of the bags.

"Really it's no problem, and well pretty soon I hope they can be our kids," he said with a smile.

I really loved how Beck cared so much for my kids, I knew one day he'd be a great dad.

"Well , one day babe when all this mess is behind us, I'll give you a little critter," I said with a chuckle.

"I'd love that," he replied and gave me a kiss.

As we both deepened the kiss we heard, "Hey momma, you're only suppose to kiss daddy like that." Shit it was Nate.

We quickly pulled apart and I tried to find an answer.

"Daddy is going to be mad," Nate yelled, and stormed off.

OH, Fuck! This is not how I wanted to tell my kids. Beck and I just exchanged looks and decided it was time to tell the kids. So we brought all three of them into the living room and sat them down.

"Mommy and Beck have something to talk to you guys about," I started. There was no turning back now, I just really hoped my kids didn't absolutely hate me after this.

XXXXSo here's another chapeter enjoy!XXX and thanks for the reviews especially KendraincupcakesG and LizGilliesFanForever and sorry to disappoint but keith will not be dying lolXXXX once again thanks!R&R


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"We are going to live with Beck for a little while," I continued.

"Why," they all said in unison.

"Well, you see guys your mommy and daddy don't like each other in that way anymore," it was so cute to see Beck try and explain it.

All my little ones looked confused.

"We're never going to see daddy again!" Khloe yelled, as tears started rolling down her face. Ugh it broke my heart to see her cry.

"No, sweetie don't cry," I said, trying to comfort her.

"I like Beck, but he's not daddy," chimed in Nate.

"Listen guys, we are going to see daddy it's just going to be different," I stated. "We will live here and daddy will live at the other house, but you guys can see him whenever you want."

"It's all your fault," Mayah yelled, pointing at Beck.

"Now listen, it's nobody's fault," I told them. "It's just how things workout sometimes."

Great I had three crying kids and as much as I tried to explain it to them they just didn't understand. I was trying to think of other ways to put it when Nate spoke.

"I hate you mommy," he yelled at me.

I could not believe what had just came out of my four year old's mouth. I was speechless, sure I knew this would happen but I guess I wasn't prepared to actually be told I hate you. His words broke my heart and I just felt the tears rolling down my face like a never ending river.

"Hey bud, don't say that your mommy loves you guys very much and right now you hurt her feelings," Beck told Nate. "look you made her cry."

Nate walked over to where I was and hugged me, "Mommy I'm sorry, I love you."

"It's ok," I sniffed. "I know you didn't mean it."

"We love you a lot mommy," the girls said, as they hugged me.

"Love you too, my little monsters," I smiled at them.

I told my kids we were going to see daddy and if they had questions they could ask him. Hopefully their dad could explain it better.

I grabbed their Jackets and piled them in my car.

"I'll see you soon," I told Beck, as I got in my car.

"Good luck. And call me if you need anything," he said.

"I will," I shouted as I backed out of the driveway.

The drive to the house was fairly quiet. The kids were still upset and confused about everything, so it wasn't a surprise that they didn't want to talk to me.

"Were here," I said to them, as we pulled up to what once was my home.

They just smiled and ran inside.

"Daddy," they shouted as they ran towards Keith. Who was sitting in the living room.

"Hey big man," he greeted Nate. "Hey my lovely ladybugs," he told the girls.

To my surprise he was sober and the mess we made yesterday, broken glass and whatnot, had been cleaned up. We just glanced at each other, but didn't say a word. I left Keith in the living room with the kids and I headed upstairs. I grabbed a suit case from the linen closet and I went into the room and started throwing all my stuff inside. Just as I was about to finish Keith came in.

"Jade, please can we talk?" he pleaded.

I was still so mad at him I just wanted to grab my things and leave.

"Ugh about what, are you here to hit me some more or maybe threaten me," I snapped back at him.

"Jade please, I really am sorry for all that I was drunk I didn't mean any of it please," he begged.

"I don't want to hear it right now," I was so pissed, and well as much as talking would help I still needed time to calm down. And I didn't feel like talking.

"Fine, but we're going to have to talk sometime," he said blocking my exit.

"Yeah, well not tonight," I spat back, as I shoved him out of my way and went downstairs.

I told the kids we had to leave, but promised them we'd be back. They argued a bit, but then gave in.

"Bye guys," Keith said, giving them each a hug and I kiss. " I love you guys."

"Bye daddy," the kids said with sadness tracing over their every word.

I hated seeing them sad, worst of all I hated that It was my fault. But I also knew that if I stayed with Keith to make them happy, It would be worse for them in the long run. We headed out the door and got in the car.

The whole ride back to Beck's I thought about how I'd eventually have to talk to Keith. I decided that maybe tomorrow if I was calm I would. I wanted all this to be over soon. It had been five long weeks, from when I ran into Beck till now. Emotionally it was exhausting and physically it was literally starting to make me sick. I felt so tired and out of it, I just wanted it all to be over.

XXXYou are very welcome for the shout outs and really thank you guysXXX Enjoy and stay tuned to see how this all plays out ..only couple more chapters to go..R&R and once again thanks!XXX


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Before returning to Beck's I decided to take the kids to dinner. I was really in the mood for Italian so we headed to my favorite Italian restaurant. The kids were happy to go out and I also wanted to find out what Keith had told them. We got to the restaurant and quickly got seated. We ordered and I was really craving the yummy deep fried goodness of fried calamari. I literally ordered a huge plate of it and I just couldn't wait till it came. Yum!

"So… guys what did daddy tell you," I asked the kids, as a big delicious plate of calamari was set in front of me.

"He told us that big changes are going to happen, but that no matter what you and him are going to love us and be with us," Nate responded, digging into his pizza.

"He's right, no matter what happens with daddy and I, it will not change how much we love you guys," I added.

"Mommy, why do things have to change?" Khloe questioned. "Mommies and daddies are suppose to stay together for a really really long time."

"In some cases baby they do, but sometimes they don't and that's just how life is," I answered back.

"Well mommy I really wished you and daddy would be together for a long time, but if not it's ok because I like Beck too," Nate chipped in.

His words sounded so sweet that I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. I decided that since the kids were slowly starting to understand, it was best if I did talk to Keith. We finished our dinner and headed to Beck's house. And by the way the calamari was so freaking good!

We finally got to Beck's and he was in the living room watching god knows what show.

"Hey you," I greeted him.

"Hey, where were you guys? I was starting to worry," he said as he hugged me.

"We went to daddy and then to eat," responded Mayah.

"OH ok, hey guys I think you guys should get ready for bed," Beck suggested. "Your mommy looks tired."

"Ok, but no baths just pj's," said Khloe.

I agreed and they got dressed and headed into the guest room. They all climbed in bed and after the story about some lying little wooden puppet was over they were asleep.

"Sorry I didn't invite you to dinner," I said.

"No apology needed I know you need time with your kids," he answered kissing me.

"Thanks, for everything taking us in, helping me, everything, I love you," I said.

"I love you and I wish I could do so much more," he smiled.

We fell asleep watching television and that night I dreamt that everything turned out right. Keith and I shared custody of the kids and that Beck and I had our own baby. Yes the dream was nice, but that's the last thing we need right now, another little person to take care of.

XXXi know this chapter is super short and it took me forever to upload i've just been super busy. thanks for being patient and i promise the next ch will be up soon and won't be as boringXXX R&R and thanks guys !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

BPOV

I was in a deep sleep, but apparently it wasn't that deep. I heard the yelps and giggles of two three year olds, "Get up Beck, sun's out its wake up time."

"Good god who the hell is this cheery at seven thirty in the morning," I told myself.

"Hey girls," I said, as I sat up and tried my best to wake up.

"Hey Beck where's mommy?" Khloe asked, well honestly I still get them confused so it could've been Mayah.

"Good question kid," I answered her.

"Jeez, I just went to the bathroom, you don't have to send a search party," I heard Jade's voice coming from the doorway.

"Good, now mommy let's go watch cartoons," Mayah demanded.

"Ok, but just for a little bit, then breakfast," Jade told both her daughters. "And next time sweetie pies don't wake Beck up, he's not a morning person."

"It's cool, don't listen to your mother," I said with a smile.

Then the two little girls rushed down to the living room ready to watch cartoons. I would've gone back to sleep, but I wasn't sleepy anymore. I got up and headed towards the shower, while Jade went to tend to her daughters. As I was showering I realized how this is my life now, early mornings and cartoons. As I thought more about it I couldn't help but smile. After all one day I hoped to have a kid, so this was good practice. Plus I really cared for the kids so I was going to try my best to be a good step father to them.

"Hey, so what do you guys want for breakfast?" I asked making my way downstairs.

"Pancakes!" both girls replied in perfect harmony.

"Yea, pancakes is good," Jade replied, getting up from the couch. "Here I'll make them."

"No, I got it you just sit there and look pretty," I told her. Both the girls giggled.

"Alright guys they're done," I yelled from the kitchen ten minutes later.

"Thanks really, I'll go and wake Nate," Jade said.

We were all eating at the table and I just loved the feeling of having a "family." I was so use to being on my own I didn't think it could get better, but it has and I couldn't be happier. Of course I'll be happier once everything with Keith gets settled.

"So , kids were going to go see daddy after breakfast," Jade announced. Honestly I didn't think she was going to go back to talk to him this quickly. But I know she wants to settle this.

"Again," I said.

"Yea things have tog et figured out, and well the kids want to see him," she responded.

"Yay daddy, but mommy can we spend a lot of time there yesterday we left too quickly," Nate said,

"Ugh, I guess now hurry and eat," she replied to Nate.

We ate our food and Jade was getting the kids ready to go see their dad.

"Bye babe, we'll be back around dinner time, so don't worry," she said giving me a peck on the cheek. She still wasn't comfortable kissing me in front of the kids.

"Ok, no problem. Bye guys," I told them as they walked out.

KPOV

I really needed to talk to Jade, so we could settle all of this. And just as I was about to go for a drive to clear my head Jade called.

"Hey, I'm coming over with the kids, they want to see you," she answered.

"Ok," was all I managed to say, before she hung up.

About ten minutes later they arrived. The kids quickly gave me hugs and kisses. Jade just stood there she didn't look at me or anything. She looked really tired and I could tell the whole situation was really starting to get to her. She even looked like she'd gain a couple pounds. I could also sense she was still mad, but she looked like she was willing to talk.

"Ok well I'm going upstairs to finish packing up the rest of my stuff," was all she said and went upstairs.

I played with the kids and talked to them to make sure this Beck bitch was being good to them. It almost made me sick when the kids told me how much they liked him and all he does for them and Jade. I left the kids watching cartoons and went upstairs to see if I could talk to Jade.

JPOV

I was about to finish packing up the rest of my stuff when Keith came in. The moment I had dreaded had come. I didn't want to talk only because I was scared. Scared of him keeping his word and taking my kids.

"Jade can we please talk," he said sitting on the bed.

"About," I snarled.

"Bab-…I mean Jade," he stuttered. "Look I really am sorry that you know I hit you, I was drunk. And well understand that this really sucks for me, I've lost everything I love in a matter of weeks."

He sounded so hurt, talk about a major guilt trip.

"And I really am sorry Keith, believe me," I said apologetically. "I know I messed up but you didn't have to hit me. And seeing Beck I don't know it just," was all I got out before Keith interrupted.

"I know I was wrong to hit you I'm sorry, but really Jade don't I don't want to hear about your relationship with Beck," he said.

I walked over and sat down on the opposite side of the bed of where he was sitting.

"I want to talk about the kids and what's best for them," he said in a strong tone.

"Here it come he's going to take them," I said to myself, bracing myself for the worse.

"I think it's best if we let them decide who they want to live with and try to settle this ourselves before we involve the courts," he said.

I let out a big sigh, "That sounds reasonable," I really hoped and prayed my kids would chose me.

"Yes all that shit about me taking them, you didn't really think I was did you?" he asked.

"I don't know I really thought you would, but thanks for not taking them," I replied.

"I would never be able to do that to you," he said, getting up from the bed. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know, I guess divorce," I knew he didn't want to hear it but it as inevitable.

"How bout separation for now, maybe you'll change you mind and come back," he said, with hope in his eyes.

"Look you're great…but I don't think I'll come back," I know a little blunt, but I couldn't get his hopes up.

"Just please think about it," he pleaded.

"Fine," I said.

"Ok well let's go see who the kids choose," he said.

I hated putting my kids through this, they shouldn't have to choose who to live with. On the other hand I was happy Keith and I worked it out and hopefully it was smooth sailings from here on out. I also hoped Keith didn't have like a hidden agenda or something like that to try and take the kids. Talk about mix emotions, I was such a mess. My mind was everywhere. But for now I tried to focus on my kids. I hoped they would choose me, I couldn't bare the thought of them not being by my side every morning.

XXXEnjoy! R&R thanks a bunchXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I grabbed my things and followed Keith down the stairs. I couldn't help thinking that even though I had agreed to let the kids choose it wasn't right. It wasn't fair to have them choose between the two people they loved most. I felt faint just thinking about it. I almost lost my balance coming down the stairs, luckily I caught myself against the railing.

"You ok mommy," asked Nate, he saw me stumble down the stairs.

"Yes, mommy's fine sweetie," I answered him.

Keith was about to tell them what the game plan was, when I quickly yanked him by the arm and brought him into the kitchen.

"What was that for," he questioned, as I let go of his arm.

"Well, I know I told you I agreed about letting the kids choose who they want to go with, but…"

"But what Jade!" he exclaimed.

"Don't get mad, but I think it's best if they just come with me," I said bracing myself.

KPOV

"What the hell," I yelled at Jade. "So now you want them all to yourself."

"No, it's just it's not fair to them that they have to choose between the two people they love most," She said, as calmly as possible.

I knew she was right, but still why does she get to take them. So of course I wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Look, it's not fair to me that you are just going to take them, for all I know you won't come back with them. I just don't trust you anymore," I said to her trying not to raise my voice.

"I've come back haven't I, and well honestly I don't care what you think because you are hardly home, you don't know them like I do!" she snapped back at me.

I knew it was true I traveled and worked a lot, so I hardly was home. But still that's no reason for her just to take them. She was really starting to frustrated me.

"You know what we're going to court, because I don't trust you," I began. "You say you'll bring them but what if some days you just don't feel like it or you just get tired of sharing them, if there's nothing written in paper then I'm going to get screwed over!"

She was taken back by all this and she looked like she was going to pass out.

"Whatever, then I guess we'll go to court," she huffed. "I don't feel like arguing with you, I'm too damn tired."

"Fine, I'll talk to my lawyer and I'll let you know when our court date will be," I said to her.

"Fine," she yelled. "But tonight I'm taking them."

"Fine, but come back tomorrow," I requested.

She didn't say anything and just stormed off into the living room. I followed after her hoping she'd say she'll be coming tomorrow.

"C'mon kids we have to go," she told the kids.

"But mama can't we just stay here for tonight it's movie day with daddy," pleaded Nate.

I knew she was going to be extremely mad at his request, but I also knew that she could never say no to the kids.

"B-b-but baby, mommy wants you home with her," she tried to change Nate's mind.

"I want daddy," Nate yelled.

"Fine honey you can stay," she gave in, but her eyes were filled with tears.

I was happy the kids wanted me, but my heart broke to see Jade like that.

"Mommy we want to go with you," Said Mayah and Khloe.

"Look, how bout we do this a guy's night and both you lady bugs can go with mama," I suggested.

"Sounds good," Jade said, giving Nate a big hug.

"He'll be fine," I reassured her. She just gave me a nasty look and took the girls' hands.

"You better take care of him, if something is wrong with my baby boy, I swear…"

"I know chill out I know how to take care of him…after all they are my kids too," I snapped back at her.

"I Love you Nate," she said, giving him a kiss and walking towards the door.

"I love you too mommy, we'll be ok," Nate answered.

She gave him a slight smile and walked outside.

"Bye girls," I said, giving them each a hug and kiss. "Love you guys."

"Love you too daddy," they replied.

Jade didn't even say bye I knew she was pissed because Nate decided to stay, but I didn't plan it he wanted to. Plus I deserve to have time with my kids too.

JPOV

I rushed out of Keith's house as fast as possible. My heart was breaking in so many places. Don't get me wrong I love my girls, but Nate, he's my only baby boy, I just couldn't bare not having them all with me. As I drove to Beck's I just couldn't hold the tears in. They were flowing down my face uncontrollably.

I finally got to his house and glanced over at the girls, they were both asleep. I called Beck hoping he was still up and could help me bring them in.

"Hey Jade," he answered.

"C-c-can you help me bring the girls in they fell asleep," I replied.

"Yea, I'll be there right now," I hung up.

He came outside and quickly noticed my blood shot eyes.

"What's wrong," he asked opening up the car.

"Nothing, I'll tell you inside," I replied, grabbing Mayah.

"Hey where's Nate?" he asked.

"With his dad," I couldn't help but sob as those words left my mouth.

"C'mon let's get the girls inside then we can talk," he suggested.

We went to tuck the girls in and then we headed to Beck's room, well technically I guess our room. I sat on the bed and immediately started to ramble about what happened.

"Baby, it's going to be ok, it's just one night," Beck said trying to comfort me. "Nate will be ok."

"It's not only that," I started. "Were going to court so this is going to happen a lot, I'm not use to being away from my babies." I was sobbing so hard I thought I was going to hyperventilate or throw up.

All Beck could do was hold me as I pathetically cried my self to sleep.

BPOV

I didn't know what else to do so I just held her until she fell asleep. I rolled her over to her side and placed the covers on her. I stroked her hair and just stared at her. I was trying to think of something I could do to make her feel better. I wanted to rip all the hurt and pain out of her. I wished and hope court and everything would go smoothly and fast so she wouldn't have to hurt anymore. I hated myself for causing her so much hurt. But I pushed those thoughts back and tried to focus on other things.

I wrapped my arms around Jade and I noticed that when I pressed my hands against her belly, it felt hard.

"Could she be bloated from all the stress?" I asked myself. "or maybe…no she can't be."

I pushed down on her tummy again just to make sure I wasn't jumping to conclusions. And sure enough it was hard.

"But she hasn't been sick and she hasn't been craving anything," I continued to ramble to myself. "It's just stress maybe she's going to get her period soon."

I dismissed the thought of Jade being pregnant and figured I'd bring it up tomorrow some how, just to make sure she wasn't. Not that I didn't want a baby, I did, but right now there was too much going on and it would be unfair to bring another kid into the mix. I hugged Jade tight and slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXHere's another chapter YAY!XXXR&R thanks a bunch my loyal readers!XXX


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

BPOV

"Hey babe, how did you sleep?" I asked Jade, as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Alright I guess, I'm still kind of tired," she answered, sitting down at the kitchen table. "It's all the stress and stuff, I just can't sleep."

"Well the girls won't be up for another hour or so, so just try to sit back and relax," I suggested.

"Yea I'll just sit on the couch and try to relax," she said, heading towards the couch.

I followed her to the couch and we both sat down. I was thinking of a way to bring up her period without sounding like a weirdo. Thankfully she brought it up.

"Yea babe, I'm so stressed that my period has been out of whack too," she said. "I know you don't want to hear about my womanly issues, it's just that my period it's been all weird."

"It's ok babe I'm here for you," I told her, pulling her close to me. "Weird how?"

"It's just I got it last week but only for a day," she began. "I usually get it for three days, but the next day when I woke up it was gone, as if nothing."

"Oh is that bad," I asked, I was seriously confused.

"Umm I don't think so, it's just because of the stress," she replied, but she didn't seem convinced. "Yea, I just want all this to be over already, I'm so stressed all I do is eat, cry, and try not to fall apart, I feel like a zombie."

I was rubbing her shoulders and I knew she'd probably get even more stressed if I asked her if she thought she was pregnant, but I had to. I had to make sure she wasn't before I started to stress out.

"I'm sorry babe, it will soon be over," I started. "So about your period…do you think…maybe…you might…you know be pr-pr-pregnant," and just like that I blurted it out.

She quickly got up from the couch and said, "Pregnant! no, I can't be, I haven't been sick or anything," she rambled. "I'm sure I'm not."

"Ok, I was just asking because we never use protection and well," I thought about how to tell her she had gained weight, without sounding like a jerk. "You have gained weight."

She started to pace around the room.

"No, I'm not ok, I know I've gained weight, but that's because of all the stress I'm under," she yelled at me. "Trust me I know my body and I would know if I was."

I took her word for it seeing as she had three kids and would know this kind of stuff.

"Ok, I'm sorry I asked. I believe you and plus you did get your period," I said, grabbing her hand and sitting her back down.

She immediately calmed down and we dropped the subject. I was a bit relieved but then again I thought to myself, "If she isn't then why was her stomach hard?"

But whatever I had to drop it before I made her even more upset, and if she was I guess in time she would start to show. I made a mental note to look out for signs that she may be pregnant and then we just sat there in silence.

Finally the girls woke up and we all went out to eat. After breakfast Jade called Keith to let him know she was coming for Nate. After picking up Nate we all headed to the park.

JPOV

We all were at the park, the kids on the swing set and Beck and I watching them from a bench near by. My head was resting on his shoulder and I was thinking about the conversation we had earlier. I mean sure I had gained a bit of weight, but other than that I hadn't had any signs that I could be pregnant. I know I told him I was a hundred percent sure I wasn't pregnant, but now I was starting to question it myself.

This would really be a bad time for a baby. I mean how would the kids react, they wouldn't be happy. And honestly I don't know if I can handle a baby right now. I hate myself for thinking that, but it's true I really don't want to be a mom again, at least not now. I want everything with Keith to be settled before I think of having any more kids. I quickly tried to focus on something else, because I was just working myself up about something that just couldn't be, at least I didn't want it to be.

XXXXThanks again for reading the story thus far much appreciatedXXXOnly about 2 or 3 chapters leftXXXEnjoy even though this ch isn't interestingXXXR&R thanksXX


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_**One week later…**_

KPOV

Finally I got word from my lawyer, and Jade and I had an appointment to settle the custody issue. We were to go to mediation on Friday at nine in the morning. I know Jade will finally be relieved that we would get this settled. And next came the divorce issue. As much as I wanted her back I know it was over and there was no use fighting it. I know she's happier with whatever his name is, which makes me sick, no scratch that what makes me sick is that my kids like him. Just the thought of having someone else raise my kids sickens me. But I have to accept it, unfortunately this was my life now.

I decided to call Jade to let her know about our appointment. Doing that alone was a mission, she had gotten a new phone and a new number which I hadn't yet memorized. I finally found her number and dialed.

"Hey Jade," I answered.

"What," she said back.

"Well I have good news," I started. "We finally got an appointment to settle the custody issue."

"Really, when," she replied, she sounded like she was in a hurry.

"This Friday at nine," I told her.

"Ok, just text me the address and I guess I'll meet you there," she responded. "Now I really have to go bye," she hung up.

Ugh, I didn't want to hate her, but I guess I did. I hated her for putting our family through all this. I hated the thought of her having another family with what's his face. I knew it would happen eventually, but I hoped she was smart and waited until the kid's got use to the situation. I don't think the kids would adjust well to so many life changing events one right after another. I hope she thought of them before doing something stupid. I also just didn't want to deal with that, because it would hurt me so much to see her carrying someone else's kid. After all we were together for five years, five years that I thought would turn into forever.

BPOV

We were on our way to the beach with the kids, still weird to say because I went from no kids to inheriting three, when Jade got a phone call. I assumed it was Keith, and I was right.

"What did he want?" I asked Jade, as she hung up.

"Nothing really, just that we finally got an appointment to settle the custody issue," she replied.

"Oh that's good, now you guys won't be fighting over where the kids stay and whatnot," I answered her.

"Yea, I just hope they can stay with me most of the time, after all I am their mother," she huffed.

I just nodded and smiled. We finally made it to the beach and unloaded the car. The kids raced to the sand and Jade and I trailed behind them. We sat up all the chairs and towels and the kids stripped into their bathing suits. The kids got all their sand toys and started to play, while Jade and I sat next to them.

I held Jade close and she rested her head in my chest. She looked really pensive, so I decided to ask her what she was thinking of.

"Honestly," she started. "I was thinking that you're probably right about…well me being pregnant."

That took me by surprised she sounded so sure last week when she told me she wasn't.

"Why do you think so, you said you were sure you weren't," I said.

"Well, since then I've gained two more pounds and well, I don't know I just think I am ok," she snapped at me.

I was a little in between about being a dad, simply because things were still not right between Keith and Jade. Not to mention the kid's would hate her for this too.

JPOV

Beck really seemed to be confused about father hood and I knew just by his face expressions he probably wasn't ready.

"Yeah, and honestly I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom again," I blurted out.

"Are you saying you want to have an abortion, if you are pregnant?" he asked.

"Well, I just I don't know," I started. "I know you're probably not ready and well this is going to affect my kids too much, it's not fair to them."

"Jade, don't tell me how I feel, and I just don't know if I want you to get rid of _it_," Beck said, almost yelling at me.

"Look I'll get a test tonight and we'll go from there ok," I replied trying to calm him down, before the kids asked what was going on.

"Fine," he said, sounding a bit more calm.

I know I'm a horrible person for considering an abortion, but I am just not ready for this. I'm barely dealing with all this custody and divorce stuff, and well I don't know if I can take the stress of a newborn on top of it. But on the other hand I do feel bad because Beck probably does want it and I'm being a total bitch about it. I was so conflicted by this, but hopefully tonight after I take the test we can resolve this issue, whatever the outcome is.

XXXAs always enjoyXXXR&R thanksXXX


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

JPOV

So after the beach we headed over to a Mexican restaurant to have dinner, personally I didn't care much for Mexican food, but Beck loves it. So after eating and fighting with the kids about trying the food, we headed home. On our way home we made one more pit stop. We stopped at a SVC pharmacy to get a pregnancy test.

"Ugh, you wait here I'll go," I huffed. "I won't be long."

"Hurry," he said. Of course he wanted me to hurry the kids were sleepy and tired so they were cranky.

I headed inside and grabbed five test, just to be sure. I paid for them and walked out to the car.

"That was fast," Beck said, as he started the car.

I just smiled, "Lets go before the kids kill each other back there."

"Mommy, Mayah won't stop bugging me," Nate hollered from the back.

"That's not true he started," Mayah yelled back.

"Both of you stop it or I'm going to tell Beck to stop the car and both of you are going to walk home, in the dark, by yourselves," I threatened them.

It worked they settled down and the rest of the ride home was peaceful.

We finally got home and I quickly got the kids in the bath and got them ready for bed. I took them all into their room, they were sharing the extra room, Beck bought bunk beds for the girls and Nate got his own bed, read them a story and they fell asleep. Thank god, I was super tired.

"They're out," I said, as I closed the door.

"Good," Beck answered. "Now you can go and take those tests, so we can get this over with."

"Whatever," I walked to the bathroom and opened all the test. I took each one and placed them on the counter(my bladder was really full, so it was no problem peeing on five damn tests). Then I let Beck in and we waited the three excruciating minutes.

Finally, it was time to see what the results were. I stood up and Beck held my hand. I was really nervous and I could tell Beck was too, just by the way he ran his hands through his hair over and over again. We walked over to the sink and I began to flip each test over one by one.

"Ok, here we go," I told him.

"Yup," he simply answered.

One right after another they all read the same, positive.

"Well, there it is," I said.

"Yup, it sure is," Beck answered.

It was an awkward moment, simply because I didn't know what to say and I didn't know what Beck was thinking. He grabbed the tests and proceeded to throw them in the trash when I stopped him.

"What," he said, giving me a confused look.

"It's just that I keep one of them, like a keepsake sort of, I have one for everyone of my kids," I said.

"So, does this mean…," he started.

"Yes Beck, were keeping the baby," I said with a smile on my face.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I want this baby, I want our baby," I said. And I was being absolutely honest. I know I was having second thoughts about this baby, but I wanted this baby, just as much as I wanted my other kids. I couldn't destroy a little life that didn't ask to be conceived.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," he replied. He hugged me and kissed me.

"Yea I'll set up an appointment tomorrow to see how this little monster is doing," I told him, as I patted my belly.

"Good, I'm excited now," Beck said with a big smile on his face. "And well I know you're worried about how the kids will handle this, but hopefully they get excited to have another little brother or sister," he told me, as he placed his hand on my belly.

"I hope they do, we can tell them after I get checked out," I said.

Beck agreed and then we headed off to bed. It took me a while to fall asleep because I was excited for a new little baby and I was happy to see Beck so excited. I just hoped and prayed that the divorce and the custody issue would be resolved before I got huge and before the baby was born.

BPOV

I was beaming, I was very excited to become a daddy. I was so happy that Jade decided to keep the baby and she looked really happy. I just couldn't wait to hold the baby in my arms. I was looking forward to being there for Jade every step of her pregnancy. I really just hoped the kids wouldn't be too upset and that hopefully everything with Keith would be finalized before Jade gave birth.

_**Two months later…**_

Jade is more beautiful than ever, and she keeps getting more gorgeous everyday. She is now five months pregnant and we found out last week at her check up that we're having a baby boy. We are both very excited, but I guess I am more since this little guy will be my first baby. I literally just cant wait.

Jade, the kids, and myself moved into a larger house, where each of the kids have their own rooms. I finally landed a small role in an upcoming movie and I also have a side business. Jade has found a job as a magazine editor, which allows her to work from home. Mayah and Khloe were excited when we told them about the baby, but Nate was a little hesitant about it. He really had a hard time accepting the fact that Jade is having a baby. But, when we told him it was a boy he was really excited about another boy in the family. So now he still gets kind of jealous, but both Jade and I reassure him that we still love him and that the baby is lucky to have a brother like him.

The kids also start school in a week, the girls start pre-k and Nate starts Kindergarten. Jade is literally freaking out and going way overboard with buying all the kids school supplies. I just let her be, I don't want to get in the way of a hormonal woman. Our life is very hectic, but I love it.

Jade is also very excited because the divorce process is almost over and Keith is trying really hard to get along with us. So all in all everything is going well and now all that is left is to meet my baby boy.

JPOV

My life is going so well, for once. I'm five months pregnant and this pregnancy has been a breeze. I've had no morning sickness and my baby boy is growing well. I'm really excited and I get even more excited when I see how excited Beck is. He has bought all the baby furniture and assembled it all himself. It was cute to see him struggle. The kids have accepted the baby and are excited, they have even suggested baby names.

The divorce will be final in about a month and I'm very excited. Keith has been trying hard to get along with all of us and I appreciate his efforts. Although I know he probably hates the idea of me being pregnant so soon.

Custody wise the kids are with me most of the time, Keith has them every weekend and he returns them Monday night. But if he is working then they are with me until he's back in town and is done working. It was hard to be away from them, but now I'm getting use to it. And they are all starting school soon, which is very nerve wrecking for me. All in all everything is going great, were all just waiting for this little guy to get here already.

KPOV

After months of going to court, Jade and I only have one more appointment before the divorce is final. I'm glad it's all over, but I hate that Jade is no longer mine. I still love her and it's going to take some time before I am completely over her. What broke my heart even more was the fact that she is pregnant. I noticed her baby bump when we were in court last month. I confronted her and sure enough she told me she was pregnant. I still can't believe how quickly she got knocked up, but I have to accept it. I'm trying hard to get along with all of them, yes even him. I want to be civil with him so that it's not awkward for the kids. I love them so much and I'm glad I get them every weekend. I pick them up Friday after school and bring them back to Jade on Monday night. I take everything day by day and try to occupy myself with work. I just can't believe how quickly my life changed, in a matter of months I became a single father.

XXXI know I haven't updated in awhile, but i've been super busy with school and whatnot...But Here's another chapter, only one more chapter to goXXX Ohh and this past friday I got to meet the cast of Victorious! it was awesome I just thought i'd share that with you guys. anyways R&R and thanks againXXX


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**Four months later…**_

BPOV

Jade is literally about to pop. Her due date is less than a week away and I'm very nervous and excited all at the same time. Jade is excited, but she is moodier than usual because she is very uncomfortable. I try to keep her as comfortable as possible and the last two months I have taken over all the house work and the kids.

Tori and Cat, threw Jade a surprise baby shower last month, and well let's just say Jade was back to her old self, she was bitching and complaining the whole time. I mean she was grateful and all, but she just didn't want to have one. But anyway thanks to the baby shower the little guy got tons of clothes, toys and books. Everything is ready to go in the nursery and the other kids are getting excited as well. Jade and I have bought them gifts so that they won't feel left out when the baby comes, which is any day now.

Oh and the divorce is final. No more court and no more awkward encounters with Keith. Those only happen when he drops off the kids and Jade is sleeping or not home so I have to receive the children. There are usually no words exchanged between us, which is fine by me.

JPOV

So, in less than a week this little guy will make his debut. THANK GOD! I'm so over being pregnant, I'm huge, he always seems to be laying on my bladder and I just am ready to have him out. Beck is really excited and so are the kids. They keep asking me when lighting is coming. Yes they all decided to nick name the baby lightning and I don't mind it's kind of cute. Let's see what else has happened, oh yea last month Tori and

Cat threw me a surprise baby shower and I wasn't thrilled. Ugh I was a total bitch the whole time, but I later apologized to them and told them I really appreciated all their efforts.

Keith and I are civil and finally we are divorced. Everything went well and now the only time I see him is when he comes to drop the kids off. I'm also really freaking out because lightning will be here soon and Beck and I have not decided on a name. I love Beck so much he's been amazing and has taken control of the house and kids. Only because this little guy has me so uncomfortable I don't feel like doing anything. I cant wait till he's here and according to the doctor he weighs around eight pounds.

KPOV

Finally it's official and Jade and I are divorced. I'm slowly trying to get over her and each day I feel less depressed and more ready to get on with my life. Of course I will always have a spot for Jade, after all she is the mother of my kids. I saw her the other day while dropping off the kids, she looks really happy and I'm happy for her. She is also very much ready to have her son, yes she told me she was expecting a boy.

I know slowly but surely I too will find someone that will love me, the way Jade loves Beck. And the kids they are excited about their new baby brother, they call him lightning. That's all they talk about when they are here and I like to see them so happy. Andre told me the other day that Jade is really excited about her son and that she told him she appreciates my efforts to be civil with Beck. Anyways I'm satisfied with my life right now, because I have my job and my kids who I love more than anything in this world.

_**Later that night…**_

BPOV

"Babe, get up," I hear Jade calling to me.

"What, it's two thirty in the morning, what do you want," I told her, as I glanced over at the clock.

"My water just broke, it's time," she says, getting up from the bed.

"What, OMG, now," I say getting out of bed and rushing to get dressed.

I threw whatever clothes I could find and rushed to get Jade's bag.

"Babe slow down, I still have to call the hospital to let them know were coming," Jade said calmly as she waddled downstairs.

"Yeah, ok," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Ok, now I have to call Cat or Tori so they can come stay with the kids," she told me as she dialed.

They were on the phone less than five minutes, "Ok, they're both coming."

Jade got up and waddled to the kids room and kissed them all.

"Don't cry you'll see them later ok babe," I told her as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Just then Tori and Cat rushed through the door.

"You guys haven't heard of knocking," Jade told them.

"Sorry, we're just really excited," they both squealed, trying not to wake the kids up.

"Ok, well their lunches are made and packed and their clothes are laid out for them, school starts at eight, the girls are out at twelve and Nate at two," Jade informed them.

"Don't worry we got this," Cat told her. "I know the drill after all I've done it before, remember I did it when you had the girls."

"Yea thanks both of you ok, see you guys later, please bring the kids over after school," Jade asked them.

"Will do, now you two go on and have a baby!" Tori yelped.

I was so nervous I was shaking the whole way to the hospital.

"You ok," I asked Jade.

"Yea piece of cake," she said, with a big smile across her face. "These contractions aren't too bad right now."

"Good, were almost there," I told her.

We finally arrived and we signed in. The nurse took Jade and myself to the labor and delivery floor and into room 33ab. She strapped all these machines on Jade's belly and put in her IV.

"Ok the doctor will be here in five minutes to see how far along you are dilated," the nurse said. "You doing alright over there daddy?"

"Yea, just nervous and excited," I answered.

"Everything will be ok and in no time you will be holding your baby," she reassured me, as she smile and exited the room.

"You alright," I asked Jade, rubbing her belly.

"Yup, I just want to see him already, OMG, we haven't decided on a name," she panicked.

"I totally forgot, umm how bout we wait till he gets here and see what name suits him," I told her trying to calm her down.

She agreed and she just looked all around the room. There wasn't much to look at it was just a bunch of hospital stuff. Then the doctor walked in.

"Jade," she said. "Let's see how your progressing."

Jade laid back and the doctor put gloves on. This was all new to me so I was a bit uncomfortable, but Jade gave me a reassuring smile so I calmed down.

"Ok, you are a stunning nine centimeters, so I say about thirty more minutes before you begin to push," she said. "I'll go get ready and I'll come back in thirty ok, nice work mama."

"Wow, babe were going to meet lightning very soon," I said. I was so ready and excited I felt like a kid in a candy store.

"Yea, I'm so excited, and I'm glad these contractions will soon be over," she told me as she started to breath through the contraction that was striking her body.

Finally, the doctor came back in and it was time to push. They sat up everything and got Jade ready to push.

"Ok, ready mommy and daddy," the doctor said.

We both nodded and I grabbed one of Jade's legs and she pushed down when the doctor instructed her. I was in awe that Jade was doing all of this free of drugs. I mean it looked beyond painful and she was being such a trooper. I mean I know she's had three kids but still pain is pain no matter how many times you've done it.

"8,9, 10, good job momma," the doctor said.

"Good job babe, you're doing great," I told her as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, here's another contraction ready push," the doctor instructed.

About five more pushes and little lightning came into the world.

"Congratulations mommy and daddy, here's your baby boy," the doctor said, as she placed the baby on Jade's chest.

"I love you," I said to Jade with tears rolling out of my eyes.

"I love you too and he's beautiful," Jade said with a big smile and tears rolling down her face.

"What's his name," the nurse asked, as she took the baby to weigh him and clean him up.

We sat there silently and I just followed the baby. He weighed eight and a half pounds and was twenty inches long. I couldn't believe how perfect he is, he has dark brown hair and brown eyes, he is pale like Jade, he's just a perfect blend of us both. The nurse handed him over to me and I kissed him and told him how much I loved him. I took him over to Jade and she quickly said, "_**Hello,**_ Patrick James."

I smiled, "_**Hello,**_ baby Patrick."

**XXX**_I'm sad that this story has ended I really enjoyed writing it...hope you guys liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it...let me know how you guys like the ending...I will be back with another story i just finished..so look out for it...R&R and thank you guys very much!_**XXX**

**KendraincupcakesG: Yea it was awesome meeting them...I pass by their studio all the time, but i've never been inside. Hollywood is like my backyard lol Thanks for all your reviews Hope you enjoyed it:)**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Yea I met all of them except Arianna grande..it was pretty cool and thanks for reviewing my story religiously lol hope you liked the ending!:)**


End file.
